Disorder
by Shadow Shi13
Summary: One-shot. Vincent meets Chaos and Chaos predicts Vincent's future with a few lines from Toxicity by System of a Down.


Disclaimer: Don't own FF7. The lyrics I use are System of a Down's

Sorry to anyone whose waiting for me to update my other fics! I'm trying to finish the next chapters of all my multi-chapter fics so that I won't update them unfairly. I only did this one-shot cuz it's Vincent's half-birthday today.

**NOTE: IF YOU GET 3 (or more) AUTHOR ALERTS FOR THIS IT"S NOT MY DAMN FAULT.**

* * *

_Now, what do you own the world?   
How do you own disorder, disorder_

Now somewhere between the sacred silence

Sacred silence and sleep  
Somewhere between the sacred silence and sleep  
Disorder  
Disorder  
Disorder  
–System of a Down, Toxicity

–––––––––––––

His cell door slammed shut and the click of the lock echoed throughout the room. Hojo slid his keys into his pocket and he stared over his specs at the man inside.

"Good night Valentine."

Vincent shifted and his chains jingled loudly, "Shut up."

Hojo smirked, "That wasn't very nice."

"Neither is this," Vincent said casually as he flipped the professor off.

"So like a Turk..."

He bowed his head and a dark mass of hair flowed over his shoulders. Damnit. His hair was growing like a fucking weed...

"Of course I expected as much, even if you were a bit more dignified than your... other companions...," Hojo continued, but Vincent was far from listening to the professor babble. A new voice had made its way into his head earlier that day and it had just begun to speak.

'...Is...der...diso...r...disorder..."

_Disorder?_

'Disorder. Disorder. Disorder disorder disorder disorder. Silence. SIlence and Sleep. Sleep. Silence sleep.

_What are you talking about?_

'Chaos.'

_What about chaos?_

'Chaos.'

_Fine. Easy question then. What is your name? _

'Chaos.'

_...Okay. Well Chaos, what were you talking about earlier?_

No response.

"...And I'm sure your pathetic Turk brain can't possibly comprehend that. Science is just a bit out of your league isn't it? Of course. That's why Lucrecia picked me instead of you–"

"You can just stop right there, Hojo."

"Oh? And why is that."

"I'm warning you–"

Hojo laughed, "Right, right... and just what do you plan on doing? Rattling your chains? Oh my, I'm shaking in my boots." His smirk returned.

Vincent felt his arm twitch and he shook trying to calm himself. He didn't know what he'd do, but he wasn't going to sit and watch. The man didn't deserve to speak her name. The voice named Chaos suddenly came back into his mind.

_"What do you own the world? "_ He was speaking words that weren't his.

Hojo chuckled under his breathe, "Yes Vincent, sometimes I like to think I do."

_"How do you own disorder?"_

"Well–"

_"Disorder."_

"Yes I heard you the first time," He growled. "I'm not sure what you mean by that Valentine. One cannot own disorder. It's illogical, disorder is an abstract thing."

_"Somewhere between the sacred silence, the sacred silence and sleep–"_

"What are you ranting about?"

_"Disorder. Disorder. Disorder."_

Hojo gave Vincent a look of pure fury, "Yes! Apparently disorder is between the sacred silence and sleep, whatever the hell that means, but can you just shut up!"

Vincent stared at him blankly, red eyes glowing softly in the darkness of his cell.

Hojo growled and walked to the door, throwing Vincent one last glare before turing off the lights and closing the door.

–––––––––––––

Vincent watched silently as Hojo closed the lid of the coffin, an insane grin stretched across the professor's face.

"Good night Valentine." An odd sense of deja vu wormed it's way into Vincent's chest and the coffin was sealed shut.

For some strange reason he wasn't surprised.

_Somewhere between the sacred silence and sleep..._

'...Disorder...,' Chaos finished quietly while Vincent drifted into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

I always thought That part of Toxicity rather Vincent-like. The 'sacred silence' being death and sleep being his time in the coffin (obviously). The disorder thing being either chaos or an illness which, either way, can mean Chaos and Vincent's other demons.

It's like it was written for him XD.

This is a one-shot in case you didn't notice that at my little note at the beginning.

Please review! Reviews are so cool! 


End file.
